Georgiaball
[https://www.facebook.com/GeorgiaballOfficial Georgiaball] (Georgian: საქართველობურთი, Sakartveloburti) is ball in the Caucasian region of Europe. Georgiaball should never be confused with the USA state of Georgiaball. It is bounded to the west by the Black Sea, to the north by Vodka , to the south by Kebab The Great and Lavash , and to the southeast by Kebab. During the classical era, independent kingdoms became established in what is now Georgiaball. The kingdoms of Colchisball and Iberiaball is one of the first balls who adopted Christianity. A unified Kingdom of Georgiaball reached the peak of its political and economic strength during the reign of King David IV (David The Kebab Remover) and Queen Tamar in the 11th–12th centuries. At the beginning of the 19th century, Georgia was annexed by the Russian Empireball. After a brief period of independence following the Russian Revolution of 1917, Georgiaball was occupied by Soviet Russiaball in 1921, becoming the Georgian Soviet Socialist Republicball and part of the Soviet Unionball. After independence in 1991, Gruzyaball (Post-Communist Pre-Rose Revolution Georgiaball) suffered from civil unrest and economic crisis for most of the 1990s. This lasted until the Rose revolution of 2003, after which the new government introduced democratic and economic reforms. 'Etymology:' -'The official name is ''Georgiaball. Georgians were named so because they revered Saint George.' -'Greeceball is famous colonist, once he decide to settle on my lands, he found here awesome land and many farmers, from that moment he is calling me Georgiaball. in their language Georgia means agricultural. Greek: γεωργός ("tiller of the land")' -'''Kebabs call us as 'Gürcistan, 'Persian designation of the Georgians, 'gurğ, ğurğ, borrowed around the time of the First Crusade. meaning "land of wolves". . . . . . . . . . . Notable facts: The famouse Kebab remover battle: Didgori, Aspindza Vodka 'remover since '1800. when Russian Empireball annex Kartliball. Greeceball stole Golden fleece from Georgiaball. Khachapuri, Khinkali '''and Wine is national pride. '''Separatism: ''[[Abkhaziaball|''Abkhaziaball]]' is of my son, stole by Russiaball. now Russiaball trying to annex him, to have large black sea coast. Abkhaziaball is very very beautiful, Russiaball don't have something like that. i of believing i can live with peace with my son Abkhaziaball after Russiaball gtfo from this region and we will live together and became part of EUball family. now time to talk about South Ossetiaball they are refugees from north Caucasus, we save them from Russkies, Russkies is of wantinted kill him. Russia is of trying to make genocide with all Caucasian nations like he did with Circassians and Chechens. Ossetians settled with us and we were like bros, but when we became independent Russia was angry so he decided to rise here conflict to have rights on our clay. i don't hate Ossetiaball, at all Georgiaball is multicultural country.. there lives Armens, Azris, Russkies, Jews, north Caucasians etc. we don't have problems with 'em. Russia is of Evil. modern Mongol horde! Remove Vodka! #Defend Kavkaz!'' '''Relationships Friends: *Azerbaijanball-It is an exepion from all kebabballs. dunno how can they stay kebab and still be friends fit Georgiaball. also they give him Oil. *Ukraineball-best friend of Georgiaball. Both hate Vodkaball. Gives him tanks, planes, molotov cocktails. *Polandball -They like eachother very much. *Lazicaball -He is brother of Georgiaball, stolen by Evil Kebab The Great. *Israelcube-Old bro (nearly 27 century old), they like eachother alot. Nowadays supplies him with guns, and upgrades tanks given by Ukraineball. *Baltics-Latviaball , Lithuaniaball , Estoniaball. *japanball-we both hate stupid Russia and Kebab. nice autos, interesting culture, gave moneis. but he's strange as fuck... *Greeceball-he and Georgiaball are trying remove kebabs from anatolia and restore glorious Constantinople. He owns golden fleece to Georgiaball, and dunnot want to return it. (PAY DENBTS GREECE). also orthodox. *Armeniaball-always tries to steal something of Georgiaballs things (mainly monuments). Rivals: *Russiaball-prochi (Geo: asshole). tries to annex kavkaz. Thats why he hates Georgiaball *All kind of Kebab ball, especially Turkeyball and Iranball. Caucasus: "Caucasian variety. I have taken the name of this variety from Mount Caucasus, both because its neighborhood, and especially its southern slope, produces the most beautiful race of men, I mean the Georgian.and because all physiological reasons converge to this, that in that region, if anywhere, it seems we ought with the greatest probability to place the autochthones (birth place) of mankind." ''-Johann Friedrich Blumenbach'' Caucasian nations: #Azerbaijanball #Armeniaball #Georgiaball #Chechnyaball #Dagestanball #Circassiaball #Abkhaziaball #SOUTHOSSETIAball # Quotes "Gamarjoba" - Hello "Khachapuri" -Khachapuri "Mikvarkhar" - I love you "Shegetsi" - I love you (extreme form) "Sheni deda movtkan" - I love your mother "Kleo" - you are very kawaii "muh lands" "muh supreme master race" "muh culture" "muh religion" "muh something..." Gallery Georgiaballw.png Random Georgians.jpg|Georgiaball throughout his history Sri Lankaball imperialism hypocrisy with author mark 1A.jpg Transcaucasia.png|The death of Transcaucasiaball and its aftermath. Featuring the first Georgian republic. Invasions.png Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Caucasus Category:Vodka remover Category:Kebab Removers Category:Russian Haters Category:Modern Countryball Category:Orthodox Category:Neutral Category:Caucasoid Category:Europoor Category:Christian leaders of Constantinople Category:The Kartvelian Category:Mediterranean Sea Category:Black sea Category:Vikings Category:Swedish Vikings Category:Georgiaball Category:Red White Category:Transcontinental Category:Ex-Soviet